The overall purpose of the University of Alabama at Birmingham's application as a NeuroNEXT site is to continue to support the infrastructure and provide expertise to aid clinical neuroscience investigators in translating laboratory-based findings into clinical protocols. The Specific Aims for this Core are: 1) to provide for optimal support of investigators to undertake clinical research involving patients with diseases or disorders of the nervous system; 2) to provide patients with neurological diseases and disorders as well as referring physicians access to clinical research treatments; and 3) to facilitate the introduction of protocols derived from the translational research of the NIH, industrial partners, or academic centers into a national cooperative consortium of neuroscience clinical centers. The NeuroNEXT site at UAB is directed by Dr. L. Burton Nabors and Dr. Khurram Bashir, whom will provide overall leadership and administration of the NeuroNEXT site and will oversee its interactions with the Clinical Coordinating Center and Data Coordinating Center.